


A Phantoms Missing Pieces

by Hazil_June



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazil_June/pseuds/Hazil_June
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad Masters has come back to Amity Park and the one thing he wants to do is apologize, mainly to his old arch rival Danny Phantom.  When he goes to do it, though, he realizes the young man has had some things happen to him, leaving him with some missing pieces, both physical and emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Vlad Masters knocked on the front door of the Fenton house that looked just as it did when he was banished to space years ago. As he waited, he stared at the door and tried to push back the growing anxiety he felt crawling up his throat. It had been exactly five years since he last saw majority of the family. When he returned a few months ago, he contacted Jack in hopes to make amends for what he had done. Years floating in space gave one time to think about past mistakes and what he had done to his college friends was unforgivable. Yet the big, lovable oaf had given him a second chance.

After talking for a few months, Vlad had earned Jack’s full trust after proving he no longer had ill intentions towards him or his family. And now here he was about to make amends with the rest of the Fenton family. The one he hoped would forgive him the most, though, was Danny himself. Vlad admitted that he had caused him a great amount of pain and now that the boy was nineteen years old, he hoped he had grown mature enough to accept his apology.

When the door opened, it was Jack who answered. He smiled largely and shook Vlad’s hand with a grip strong enough to make him groan in pain. “Vladdy!” he said, leading him in. “Glad to see you didn't back out! I was about to call and make sure you were still up to coming over.” Vlad smoothed out the front of his suit and looked around the entry way. Same as he remembered. “Yes well, I swore to make amends. If I had backed out I wouldn't have been any different a person than I was before.” He said.

He rose a brow at the silent reply and looked up to see Jack staring at him with a huge smile. “Yes?” he hummed, curious as to why he was simply looking at him. Jack rubbed his hands together with an innocent eagerness. “Just glad to have you back! Now, I spoke to Maddie. While she says she won’t trust you, she will trust me so she is willing to meet you.” Jack laughed, “She’ll be down in a moment.” Vlad nodded and sighed in relief. At least she was willing. Trust wasn't something he was expecting right away.

“And Daniel? What does he have to say about this?” Vlad asked. Apologizing to his old friends was one thing. His old arch nemesis was another. He noted that Jack’s face fell slightly when he brought up his son. “Danny is…well I haven’t told him yet. But I am sure he’ll be just a fine with it as Maddie is!” Jack said, laughing nervously. The corners of Vlad’s mouth frowned slightly, showing his disappointment. This would have been better if Daniel knew about his return beforehand.

The two men looked up when they heard someone come down the stairs. Maddie was in the same jumpsuit as Jack, the same as they were years ago. It didn't’ take long for Vlad to see she wasn't exactly happy to be seeing him again. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, her hands were on her hips and a frown planted firmly on her face. “Hello Vlad.” She said, voice icy. Vlad nodded at her and gave her a genuine smile. His attraction for her was no more. It had disappeared while he was by himself in space. “Hello.”

Jack looked between Vlad and his wife and then pulled them both in with his large arms. “C’mon you two! What’s with the stiff air? Vlad is back and he’s apologized for everything he’s done and swears he’s a changed man!” he laughed, “We should be supporting his decision and accept him!” Vlad smiled at his old friend for the acceptance but Maddie wasn't that easily moved. “I don’t trust him.” She stated. 

Both Vlad and Jack frowned at her statement and she sighed heavily. “But I don’t distrust him either. I’ll believe you for now Vlad but one wrong move and I will hunt you down and make you regret hurting my family, understand?” she said. Vlad laughed at her harsh but genuine words. “Thank you.” He said, taking her hand with both of his and squeezing it gently. “I will not betray your neutrality towards me. Now, may I speak to Daniel? I owe him the biggest apology.”

Maddie seemed happy that he wanted to apologize to her son most of all. She looked up the stairs. “Danny? Can you come down for a moment?” she called up. A few seconds later, her call was replied with a “Yeah! Be down in a sec!” Vlad pursed his lips when he realized Danny’s voice was deeper. The voice of someone young but old enough to have gone through puberty. Someone who, luckily, matured. “I’ll go make some coffee.” Maddie said before going into the kitchen.

Vlad shuffled slightly and smoothed out the front of his suit yet again as he stood beside Jack and waited for Danny. He just hoped the young man wouldn't react harshly. After a few very long moments, he was about to find out. Footsteps came and echoed through his very soul. At first they sounded normal, but then he noticed something quite off about them. Normal thud, metallic sound, normal thud, metallic sound, over and over. It wasn't until Danny stopped half way down the stairs and stared at Vlad that the man saw why the sounds were off.

Vlad didn't quite spot it right way. Instead he found himself staring at his face. Danny had aged quite well. His black hair was soft and had grown into his bright blue eyes. His features were strong but with a feminine touch in his high cheekbones and lips. He had grown taller than Vlad remembered him to be last and his body was strong and lean from what he guessed to be years of fighting ghosts. It was what he saw last that made him freeze.

Danny had one normal leg, one that he had since birth, but his other one…his other one was no longer there. Just below the knee of his right leg, the flesh and bone disappeared at a clean cut and the rest of his leg was a metal contraption. It was a metal pole essentially with a spring contraption where the foot should have been. It moved up and down with his step so he looked like he was walking naturally. Neon green wires wrapped around it and went into his leg, connecting the prosthetic to him. Vlad felt his heart drop. Danny had lost his leg.

Danny’s voice snapped him back to a less painful reality. “Vlad?” he asked. Vlad was surprised at the softness of it before it changed. “VLAD?!” Danny shouted. “What the hell are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be in another galaxy!” Vlad winced at the venom in his voice. His words would have had a completely different effect if he still had his childish anger. Jack stepped in front of Vlad slightly and held his hands up. “Now Danny, give the man a chance to explain himself!” he said with a smile. Danny’s eyes flashed bright green and his fists clenched, but he caught himself and his eyes faded back to blue.

“Don’t tell me you’re okay with him being back? After everything he’s done?” Danny demanded. Jack frowned deeply, “Hey mister, don’t you get that tone with me! Vlad has been back for a few months and we've been talking. He wants to apologize for what he’s done in the past. He’s a new man.” Vlad felt his chest swell with happiness when Jack defended him like that. Of course it made him worse for what he had done to him in the past.

Danny wasn't having it. “You believe him? You honestly believe that a guy who tried to kill us both and take mom is suddenly a changed man after I literally launched him into space?” he spat. He came the rest of the way down the stairs and moved Jack out of the way so he was right in Vlad’s face. Despite having grown taller, Danny was still shorter than Vlad and looking up at him. “Tell me right here and now, Vlad. What the hell do you want?” he demanded.

It took a moment for Vlad to answer because he was staring at Danny’s face. He had grown very attractive. And now that he was a full grown man… “I want you to forgive me, Daniel. Yes we have had our differences in the past and yes you are the reason I spent all those years in space. But that gave me time to think and I realized I had done unforgivable things.” He said sincerely, eyebrows knitting together. Danny backed away and glared. “You want to be forgiven for unforgivable things? You think I’m stupid? I’m not a kid anymore Vlad!”

He certainly wasn't a kid anymore. Vlad sighed deeply and let his eyes wander down to the prosthetic on his leg. Danny caught him staring and got an ashamed and outraged look. “One wrong more and I’ll kill you.” He whispered before going upstairs and slamming his door. Vlad looked up at the top of the stairs, mind wandering in a thousand places. He understood where Danny was coming from. Back in the past he had done countless things to him that were nothing less than horrible. And yet there was something with Danny that was far past what Vlad had done to him. Vlad dreaded that had something to do with his leg.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tells his friends about Vlad's return.

“What do you mean Vlad’s back?!”

Danny looked up from his drink and saw the shocked and angry expression on Sam’s face. He had invited his three best friends out to some new burger joint that replaced the Nasty Burger last year. They deserved to know Plasmius was back as well so why not get a meal out of it? His eyes shifted to Tucker who looked slightly terrified then to Valerie who looked purely pissed off. None of their reactions surprised him in the least.

He poked at his untouched fries and shrugged, “I mean he’s back. Showed up randomly wanting to ‘apologize’ and crap.” It had happened only two days ago. So far nothing has happened but that didn't mean Vlad wasn't plotting anything. Danny knew the man and he was up to something. “Apologize? And you believe that?” Valerie asked, taking an angry bite of her sad looking salad. Danny gave her a sarcastic look and rolled his blue eyes. “I’m not stupid. No I don’t believe him. My dad does, though…and my mom says she’s going to trust him until he gives her a reason not to.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I’m just afraid that reason is my family getting hurt someday.”

Ever since seeing Vlad, the silver haired man had been on his mind. He was constantly thinking about what he was up to and how long it was going to take for him to act on it. It was giving him some major headaches. Looking at his friends, it might be giving them a headache too. “What are we going to do?” Tucker asked. Sam and Valerie turned to Danny for answers as well, answers he didn't have. Danny let out a frustrated groan and shoved his face into his hands. After a moment he pushed his hands up, running his fingers through his black hair, and sighed. “Stay on guard? Once he tries something I’ll go ghost and take care of it. I've done it before.”

There was a shift in the air around them when he said that. Everything suddenly felt heavy. “Go ghost? You mean the thing you've refused to do for almost two years now?” Tucker questioned, biting his overly greased burger. Danny shot him a look that made him choke. Hitting his chest, Tucker regained his breath and gave a nervous smile. “Sorry. Touchy subject.” It was a touchy subject. One that Danny hated bringing up no matter what the circumstance was. 

Danny went back to drinking his soda without another word. His expression darkened now that Tucker had pointed that out. He was right, though. “Speaking of you not going ghost…does he know about your leg?” Sam asked, lowering her voice. So far only his friends and family knew about his leg. To the rest of Amity Park, Danny was just as normal as always. That was three days ago, though. Now Vlad knew as well. “Yes he knows. He came when I was wearing shorts.”

He looked at his leg that was hidden by the dark jeans he wore. Jeans were his best friend in public. That and high top shoes. “You wore shorts? I haven’t seen you wear shorts since the...you know…” Tucker said. The shock in his voice pissed Danny off slightly. “Am I not allowed to be comfortable in my own house?” Tucker opened his mouth to say something then closed it automatically, making them all laugh.

An hour later Danny was sitting in his car with his face in his hands. He had parked at an abandoned parking lot next to an old store that went out of business ages ago to think by himself. This problem Vlad caused by coming back was disturbing him so much. If the man decided to strike, the only thing Danny could do was go Ghost. It wasn't like he couldn't go ghost...it was more the fact he didn't want to. He wasn't mentally prepared for what happened when he became Danny Phantom.

He groaned in frustration and leaned his head back against the seat. There was no avoiding it, though, no matter what silly idea he came up with. There was only one way to get through the situation if the worst happened and he would have to deal with it. 

His line of thought was interrupted when his phone went off. He looked over at his empty passenger seat and saw a message from his mom flashing. Danny picked it up and sighed seeing she wanted him to come home for dinner. Even though he just ate, he never said no to eating something his mom made, so he tossed his phone back down and started the drive home.

When Danny got home, he tossed his keys into a small bowl beside the front door and kicked off his shows, unhooking his prosthetic from one of them. "I'm home." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked into the living room and stopped short when he saw the man causing all his problems sitting on the couch, drinking coffee with his father. "Why the hell is he here?" he asked, voice getting icy. 

The two men turned to him and Jack gave one of his famous goofy grins. "Danny you're back! I was starting to think you ran off!" he laughed. Danny's glare never left Vlad who simply rose a brow. "Your parents invited me over. I hope that isn't a problem with you Daniel. It has been a while since I've had the pleasure of eating a home cooked meal, so I took them up on the offer." he explained, sipping his coffee casually. When his eyes flashed to Danny's leg, the young man felt infuriated.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere around the dinner table was unbearable. Danny sat across from Vlad and his blue eyes stabbed into him. Vlad attempted with all his might to not stare back, but it was awkward pretending that he was not uncomfortable. He forced himself to chat with Maddie and Jack and not glance at the young man who had pure hatred written across his face. 

“So Vladdie, what do you plan on doing now that you’re back?” Jack asked, taking a large bite of pasta that Maddie made. Danny rose a black brow and simply poked his food with a fork. “Yes, Vlad, what do you plan on doing?” he asked, poison dripping from every word. Vlad finally allowed himself to look at the male across from him. It was clear Danny did not trust him in the least. A playful smile grew on his face.

Vlad took a sip of his wine and shrugged. “I plan on running for Mayor again.” He said, “It’ll be nice to return to something I know and enjoy.” Jack and Maddie seemed pleased to hear it but Danny had doubt running through his mind. That wasn’t all he was planning. There was no way. Vlad didn’t seem to care any longer about what he thought, however, because he went back to eating casually with a smile on his face.

“What else are you planning?” Danny asked, daring him to say more. Vlad met his blue eyes and held it for a while. He slowly lowered his fork and leaned back in his chair. “I haven’t thought that far yet. As of now I only seek getting a job.” He smirked, “But enough about me, Daniel, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well it has been five years since I’ve last seen you. You are nineteen now, correct?”

“So what?!”

Vlad could sense him getting defensive, but why he didn’t know. “I am simply wondering what is going on in your life. Your father has told me you have not signed up for classes yet, and you do not seem to have a job either.” He hummed, leaning forward. The air between them grew heavier and heavier. Danny got paler and paler. “Tell me Daniel, are you still dating Sam?”

Danny dropped his fork, the sound of it hitting his glass plate echoing through the kitchen. Maddie bit her lip and looked at Jack to stop it, but there was no way he could. “No.” Danny stated strongly, eyes flashing. Vlad wasn’t going to stop there. “That really is not surprising. But surely there is some other lovely lady you are seeing?”

“NO.”

“Why not?”

“Is that really any of your business?!” Danny’s voice cracked.

Vlad smirked, “I am only curious. Why do you sound so scared, Daniel? If you don’t have a girlfriend there is no reason to be ashamed. You’ll find someone I’m sure.”

Danny clenched his fists and frowned. Something in his eyes made Vlad realize he was on the brink of tears. “I wont find someone.” He spat. The silver haired man made the final push. “Why is that Daniel?”

“BECAUSE IM GAY!”

Danny stood up, his chair falling back and left the room. The kitchen fell silent and Vlad stared. That was not what he was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Danny had refused to leave his room. His phone laid on his desk, off and untouched, door only unlocked to take in the food his mother brought up. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights and left the computer screen the only bright thing in the room. Danny had let Vlad provoke him. Now Vlad knew something he shouldn’t have.

He spent the few days locked in his room typing, letting out his frustrations on the keys and posting whatever he wrote online under the name ‘Shattered’. After his accident two years ago, he had started writing, and soon learned he had a knack for it. He knew people read his things and he knew they commented, but he never bothered to look at it. Danny didn’t write for others.

Around midnight, on the third day of his hiding, he sat on his bed, wearing longue shorts again. His piercing blue eyes glared at the prosthetic leg. He hated it with his very soul. Every inch of it was made by his father, and the glowing green tubes running through it were filled with ectoplasm just so he could move it however, he wanted. No matter who made it and how it was made, however, it was a reminder.

Danny’s mind went numb and he stood up. He unlocked his door and looked into his parent’s room before heading downstairs. There was something he had to do, and if he didn’t do it now, he was sure to regret it. With that in mind, he grabbed his keys and left.

He drove half an hour out to Vlad’s new address that his father told him about after Vlad left that first day. It wasn’t as big as his mansion, but it was still big enough to rub it in people’s faces that he was still the richest bastard in Amity Park. All that time in space didn’t make him poor, Danny would give him that.

After staring up at the house for a while, Danny got out of his car and slammed the door shut. As he headed to the door, his steps wavered and he slowly lost his balance, his vision getting blurry. Danny managed, though, and pounded heavily on the door.

The pounding continued until Vlad finally opened the door. He was wearing a silk robe and his long silver hair was down around his shoulders. His eyes widened seeing the young man. Danny looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Please…just tell me what you’re planning…” he begged.

Vlad watched him and noticed something was off. “Daniel…” he started. Danny interrupted him by hitting his chest with his fist weakly. A tear rolled down his pale cheek, “Please Vlad…I cant do this again…”  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Vlad caught him before he hit the ground, fear in his eyes. “Daniel? Daniel?!” he shouted, shaking him lightly. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was simply asleep. But still…

Vlad scooped up the young man and carried him bridal style inside. He wasn’t going to leave him out there.


	5. Chapter 5

The older man had laid Danny on an empty bed in a guest room. For a while, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched him to make sure things were okay. He seemed to be breathing normally and he had no fever. At most the boy was sleep deprived, finally collapsing from it when he was at his front door. 

Sighing in relief, Vlad reached over and pushed some hair out of Danny’s eyes. Now that he was asleep, with no stress on his face, he couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. His face was pale and smooth with a feminine touch. His hand moved over to his cheek and he stroked it gently, leaning over. Their lips were almost touching when a sudden mumble from the sleeping boy snapped him out of it.

Vlad stood up and cleared his throat before smoothing out his robe. He glanced at Danny one last time before leaving the room and going into his own. When he got comfortable in his bed again, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, but just as he fell asleep, Danny’s desperate face flashed across his mind.

The next morning, he sat up and rubbed his jaw, taking a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Remembering Danny, he got up and sped over to his room, worried and afraid. When he opened the door and saw him still fast asleep, Vlad let out a sigh of relief. With the worry and fear gone, he walked over to the boys bed and sat back down, reaching over to smooth out his hair.

Danny’s eyes flashed open before his hand got the chance to make contact and he stood up, stumbling as he moved to the other side of the room. His blue eyes were wide and he looked at Vlad like he was about to hurt him. “Badger you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Vlad teased, trying to pass off what he felt moments before.

Danny narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the joke. “What the hell am I doing here? Did you kidnap me you sick fuck?!” he demanded. Vlad stood up and put his hands on his hips. “You are the one who came here Daniel. Then you proceeded to collapse at my doorstep. I simply put you on a bed.” He explained.

Silence rang between them for a few moments. Suddenly Danny started to frown and get a very pissed off look. He walked up to Vlad so they were close and looked up at him with his fists clenched. “You’re just so smug aren’t you?” he shouted. “You’ve got everyone believing that you’ve bettered yourself. But you haven’t fooled me!”

If there was one thing Vlad hated, it was being yelled at like this. “I have nothing planned Daniel! I really have changed and if you would only give me the chance to prove it to you maybe you wouldn’t be losing sleep!” he shouted back, glaring down at him. Danny shoved him slightly. “I WILL find out what you are up to Vlad and I swear I will make sure you never come back here!!”

They glared at each other for a split second before Vlad grabbed him and pressed their lips together. He kissed him eagerly and after a moment, Danny moved an arm around the back of his neck and started to kiss him back. The heat between them built up and soon Vlad pushed a tongue past his lips and turned it into a deeper kiss.

Danny moved his other arm and gripped his shoulder, slowly giving in. Feeling the acceptance, Vlad moved his hands down his back and over his ass. The moment he groped him, though, Danny snapped out of it and pushed him away. He stepped back and covered his mouth with the back of his fist. Vlad blinked and looked at him. Danny wasn’t angry as expected. Instead…he was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad learns what happened to Danny

Danny's mind was going a million miles a minute as he tried to process what just happened and what he was feeling while it had happened. He became so emotional over it that tears came to his eyes and burned his cheeks. “Daniel?” Vlad asked softly, taking a step towards him. Danny took a step back, wanting to be away from him. “Dont...Don't touch me....you think it's funny huh?” he whispered. Vlad rose a brow with confusion but Danny was onto him.

“You find out I'm gay then when I go to confront you, you start kissing and touching me. You think that I'm so desperate that I'd fall for it and forget this?” he said, raising his voice. Vlad frowned and put his hands on his own hips. “If I recall, you kissed me back.” he said, making Danny growl, “And I did not 'start kissing and touching' you as a way to get you to shut up and get rid of your suspicion, though there really is no reason for you to have suspicions.” Vlad stepped towards him and stroked his cheek. “I kissed you because I find you attractive Daniel.”

Danny looked up at him with eyes that screamed fear and Vlad retracted his hand, blinking. It wasn't him that Danny was looking at. No, this young man's eyes were scared of someone else that for a slight moment, had taken place of Vlad. He looked down to see Danny's hands shaking, lip quivering. “Daniel...” he whispered before Danny pushed past him and ran as fast as his fake leg would carry him. He knocked over a few things on the way and sped off in his car the moment he could.

Vlad watched him leave from the bedroom window and felt himself long to soothe the pain Daniel was feeling, drawn to him the more and more with each look they shared. Clenching his fists, he realized that he needed to figure out what was causing that pain in the first place. Determined, Vlad got dressed in a black suit and fixed his hair before heading to the community college where he knew Danny's friends attended with hopes of a higher education.

He found Sam, Tucker and Valerie sitting at a table outside underneath the shade of a tree. He approached them and was instantly greeted with a plasma gun to the face. He looked at Valerie who was the owner of said gun. “Hello Valerie. You've grown quite beautiful.” he said. All three of them were in alert mode now, ready to do what they had to if he pulled anything. Vlad put his hand on the gun and pushed it down to lower it. “I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm sure you've heard by now that I've changed in my years up in the cosmos?”

Valerie put the gun away but kept her eyes locked with his. “Then what are you here for?” she asked. Vlad cleared his throat and looked around to make sure no one was too suspicious. “I am here to ask about Daniel.” he said. “Something has happened to him while I was away and I believe that you three know about it yes?” Suddenly their alert faces turned to both curious and furious ones. Tucker stood up and frowned. “We don't have to tell you. It's Danny's life...ask him yourself...” he hissed before grabbing his bag and stalking off.

Val glared and followed Tucker. Sam, however, stayed and walked up to him. “Why do you want to know? It's not your problem right?” she asked. Vlad looked at her. She had grown up well too, but was quite glad that she and Danny broke up. Beautiful as she was, she didn't suit him. “He's displaying signs of PTSD, he stresses to the point where he can't sleep, he -” Sam held up her hand and pursed her lips. “Why?” she repeated. Vlad chuckled, she still had her spunk. “He and I shared a kiss and afterwards he freaked out more than anyone has ever freaked out to a single kiss.”

Sam's anger only grew. “YOU WHAT?” she hissed. “How dare....you know....ugh!” She pushed her hair back and looked around. “I'll tell you but...I'm only telling you because if you do something like that again without knowing...” Sam sat back down and Vlad joined her this time. She sipped some home brewed herbal tea and cleared her throat.

“It started when we were 16. Danny and I had been dating for almost two years and I realized something was off. We would kiss and hold hands but he would never do anything more than that. When we broke up, he cried and came out to me, saying he was gay and had just come to understand his emotions himself.... I told him I supported him and so did the other two. He kept it a secret though, but I could tell he got lonely sometimes. This town is small and as far as he knew, he was the only gay teenager.” She started.

“Danny distracted himself by going after ghosts constantly and became the best he ever was. He hit puberty to become model like, was finally getting good grades and became something even you would be envious of. He was a good person who did great things...developed so many abilities...But one day when we were seventeen, he came to school unbelievably happy.

“He told us that he met someone online, someone who lived near Amity Park. The guy was gay too and they were hitting it off. It was the first time I saw Danny blush so much. He planned to meet him a month later and that's when shit really hit the fan. The guy...wasn't a teenager. He was actually a scientist obsessed with ghosts and somehow he found out Danny was half a ghost. Danny intrigued him and he...kidnapped him.” Vlad could feel anger surge through him. He had met creeps like that before but none of them tried anything.

Sam continued. “He took Danny's blood, tried over and over to force him to go ghost...but the worst thing he did...” she shuddered, “He wanted to know....if...if someone were to remove a part of a ghosts physical body, if it would affect the ghost itself. With a small fucking knife...he started to cut through Danny's leg while he was conscious. I could only imagine how that felt...We found him soon afterwards but...the man managed to get away. His dad made him a new leg that he got used to instantly and soon he wanted to go ghost to find the guy and do something about it.

“Danny Phantom, however...wasn't the same. When Danny went ghost...his normal leg wasn't there. Do you know what they say? That when veterans lose a limb, they can still feel it sometimes? Danny's ghost form can feel it...When he goes ghost there's a red form instead of his leg. It's deformed and broken, out of place and twisted. The longer he was in ghost form, the more it hurt and the more it effected the rest of his body. It's like a plague that quickly crawls through is body. His ghost form is dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I saw everyones comments and got back into it! So don't be scared to comment, it really motivates me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some nsfw things in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE! In the next chapter, should Danny let him help or fight him off?

As Vlad drove home, he kept thinking about what Sam told him at the community college. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were white as pearls. Every word rang through his head like a parasite biting at his flesh. To think Daniel had gone through all that...to think that for a split second Daniel looked at him as if he were the scientist. Not only was he pissed off that all of those things had been done to the boy, but he was pissed off that even for a short moment, he was compared to him. Of course Daniel would hate him, of course he would refuse to believe he had good intentions. It was all because of that monstrous bastard.

One of his hands peeled off of the steering wheel only to grab his phone. He called up Jack and each ring made him more frustrated. "Just pick up the damn phone you giant buffoon..." he growled. His tone got remarkably lighter when there was finally a click. "Hellloooooooo?" Jack's loud voice came. Vlad made it sound as if he were smiling. "Hello Jack, my friend. I was wondering where you and Maddie might be at this moment in time?" he asked, a frown still planted firmly on his lips. He took a sharp right turn and headed up the neighborhood where his friend lived. There was no sign of the Fenton van. "We're out doing a job Vlad the Man. Why? Is something wrong?" Jack wondered.

Vlad parked in front of the house and looked at the window covered in black curtains. Daniel's room. A small blue light shined between the drapes. The boy was home. "I was simply wondering. If you were home I was going to drop by and have some more coffee with you. I'll come over tomorrow instead." Before Jack could answer, Vlad hung up the phone and leaned back in his car seat, waiting while he thought about what to do while he was there.

Danny was in his room, sitting in the dark, typing away at his computer. His fingers worked at a speed he only had when he was frustrated or upset in anyway. The faster he wrote, the faster the negative feelings would disappear. These feelings would not. Every time he tried to distract himself, his mind would go back to early in the morning when Vlad had kissed him. He hated the man with every fiber of his being and yet....and yet when the bastard kissed him, when their bodies were close....

He hit his fists against the keyboard and just clicked off the document unsaved, his frustration not diminishing in the slightest and the story being a piece of crap in his opinion anyway. He threw himself across his bed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to push the thoughts away. Part of him knew it was only because he was nineteen years old, a virgin with no way to have the relationship he wanted in such a small down where everyone seemed straight. But another part of him thought it was more. Maybe there was a small attraction there that was more than sexual frustration shaken by his first kiss with a man.

Danny let out a scream into his mattress so that the noise was muffled before rolling onto his back and sitting up. He anxiously played with his hair, fingers pushing and pulling at the black locks. A thought flashed across his mind and he groaned. Danny's cheeks got red and he looked around even though he knew no one was in his room, no one was even in the house. If there was any chance of him getting over this, there was one thing he had to do. He hated the idea of it, getting off while thinking of him, but it was probably his best chance to ridding himself of the thoughts. 

Reassuring himself that there were plenty of people who got off thinking of someone they hate, he stood up and slowly took off his pants then his boxers. When he was naked from the waist down, he sat back down on his bed and looked at his prosthetic, the green plasm flowing through it constantly. He imagined Vlad's hand touching it. Despite not being able to feel him touching it, just the image of it happening...He laid down on his bed and pushed his shirt up to his chest, his hands exploring his stomach, his fingers brushing against his own skin as he reached down. 

He spread his legs just enough and rubbed his thighs before moving his hand around his member. Closing his eyes, he started to imagine Vlad again, his lips on his, hands grabbing at his ass and thighs. This time neither of them had clothes on. It was flesh on flesh. Danny gripped himself a bit tighter and started to move his hand up and down his length, slowly at first as the fantasy developed. Vlad groped his ass tightly and his fingers moved between his cheeks and against his entrance. The older mans touch was like fire against his pale skin, making him more hot and bothered. Danny lifted his hips slightly and let out a moan as he started to rub his entrance, pretending his fingers were Vlad's. His name slipped past his lips in a desirable whisper.

Vlad had done something he thought the new and improved him wouldn't ever do. He broke into someone's house. After watching Danny's window for a bit, he got out of his car and went up to the front door. It wasn't that hard for him to slip into his ghost form and phase through the door. Of course he could fly to the boys bedroom, but that would be rude. He sauntered up the stairs with determination. He was going to force Danny to sit down and listen to everything he had to say, to clear up every misunderstanding and provide any comfort her had to him. He understood that Daniel was suffering and he wanted him to understand that he wasn't there to make it worse. Now that he knew what it was, he wanted to make it better. The only way he could do that was to confront him, make him see that he wasn't a bad person anymore, and that there was no way in hell he was just like the scientist that ripped off his leg.

At the top of the stairs and down the hall, he stopped in front of Danny's door. He had planned everything he was going to say to him and it all started with a knock. He rose his hand to the door and just before his knuckles met with the wood, he heard a soft moan and his name. "Vlad..." It was Daniel's voice, but not with the angry tone it usually had when he spoke his name. Vlad leaned in closer and heard more moaning, more panting. After a second of stunned silence, he understood what the young man was doing. Vlad stared with a flustered appearance at the door before shaking it off and clearing his throat. 

More sounds spilled from the room and he heard a louder moan along with Daniel whimpering, "More..." The next thing Vlad did, he did it without thinking. It was a spur of the moment thing that he didn't think he would ever regret. He turned back into Plasmius like he did to go through the door and phased through Daniel's door as well. Only this time he didn't turn back or allow himself to be seen. He stayed invisible and watched as Daniel laid half naked on the bed, one hand jerking himself off and the other's fingers working at his ass, moving in and out with such desire that he trembled with delight.

Danny's hips jerked back and forth as he found himself getting closer. He pushed his head back against the pillows and cried out with pleasure at his fantasy. In his head, Vlad was now pinning him to the silk sheets of the bed in his large home where they wouldn't be disturbed. He spread Danny's legs and slowly started to... "Vlad! Yes!" he screamed out, bucking his hips up as he gripped himself tightly to stop himself from cumming. Not yet...he wanted the fantasy to finish...

Vlad watched until he heard Daniel scream. With that said, he couldn't take it anymore. Staying invisible, he slowly walked towards the bed and sat down so close to the edge that Daniel wouldn't be able to feel the mattress shift. He leaned over him, wishing the boys eyes were opened instead of closed. When he heard him say his name again, he kissed him deeply, cupping his cheeks. Danny's eyes flung open and he sat up so quickly that his head smacked against Vlad's and Vlad became visible once again. He stared at him, blue eyes wide, half naked and his length throbbing against his stomach. 

Vlad grinned and stroked his cheek gently, feeling the heat of his flustered flesh. "Let me help you." he whispered, leaning over and kissing him bit more slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE! In the next chapter, should Danny let him help or fight him off?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! So it's been a while but I wanted to write more. So I'm back. I legit started this chapter with the intention of it all to be smutty and delicious but then....the feels got to me man. I couldn't stop my fingers! AHHHH

Danny's eyes glazed over when Vlad leaned in to kiss him. His head was so wrapped up into his fantasy that despite feeling his touch and hearing his voice, he didn't phase out of it. He simply kissed him back and merged him into the fantasy. Now he was imagining Vlad actually coming to him and offering to help him out of his pent up sexual rage. He was more than willing to accept, craving his touch and heat. "Please..." he whispered, looking at him with an expression that screamed desperation. "I need it Vlad. I need it so bad..."

That was all Vlad needed to hear. The young mans lips willingly meeting his, his body melting against him as he begged for him to touch him. Perhaps he should have been wondering why the boy was so accepting, but part of him didn't want to question it. Daniel was desperate, looking at him in a way he could only dream about. "As you wish." he grinned. Vlad kissed him again before moving his lips to his neck and nipping his pale skin. Danny moaned feeling the blood rush to the spots he kissed, leaving marks that anyone could see. Vlad's large hand slid down to his throbbing erection before his fingers moved around it. 

Danny moaned into Vlad's ear when he felt his large hand wrapped around his length. Vlad gently pushed him back with his other hand so he was laying flat on the bed. "Relax Daniel. Let me make you feel good, just like you want." he whispered, his tongue teasing the fresh marks. Danny whimpered and nodded, tossing his head to the side. His breathing got heavier as Vlad's hand worked its way up and down, gripping him just the right way. He pulled at the sheets underneath him. It felt so real and so good that his mind went completely out of focus. "Vlad....Vlad!" he cried out, body shaking underneath him. 

Vlad moved so he was on top of Danny, his hand still working at him while he moved down further to keep marking up his skin. It was thrilling to see his marks contaminating his soft and pale skin. In his eyes, Daniel had grown so very attractive. He could hardly believe that the annoying fourteen year old boy had grown into someone who looked like he was straight out of a movie. "Do you like me touching you, Daniel?" he asked, wanting to hear him speak with that trembling voice of his. Daniel looked up at him, blue eyes shining in the dark room. Those eyes sent a shiver down Vlad's spine as a sudden burst of desire shot through him. "Yes." Danny whispered.

Biting his lip, Vlad started to move his hand more, jerking him off faster. Danny cried out at the sudden change of speed and rose his hips into his touch. "YES!" he screamed. Danny reached up and gripped Vlad's shoulders, pulling at his coat with shaking hands. Danny's back arched slightly as the pleasure built up and he continued to whimper his name. The look on his face as he got closer to the finish was one that Vlad burnt into his memory. "Cum for me Daniel. Be a good boy." That was enough to send Danny over the edge. He cried out one more time before cumming, letting it all out. When it was all out, he trembled and closed his eyes, panting to catch his breath.

Vlad pulled his hand away and licked the access off his fingers, grinning as he saw the young man relax with satisfation. The boy must have been holding out for a long time. It was a pleasure to be the one to help him with some release. He watched him for a second, admiring the patern of love bites he left on his skin. Vlad also let his eyes exlore Daniel's naked body. Every inch of his skin, curve in his waist, he wanted it all for himself. He put his hand on his hip and rubbed his side. "Do you want to have some more fun?" he grinned.

When Danny caught his breath, his eyes were still closed. He was basking in the feeling of pure satisfaction. Now that he felt better, the fantasy was over and he thought that maybe now he could move on with his life. Though he had to admit...that fantasy felt so real and if it really was like that with Vlad.... He was stopped from thinking any further when he felt a hand touch his hip. His eyes flew open and when he spotted Vlad on top of him, he let out a gasp and backed up so his back was against his headboard. "Vlad?!"

Vlad rose a brow when he reacted like that but simply chuckled. "Of course. Who else do you think has been touching you?" he asked, slightly amused. Danny continued to stare at him. He looked down at his body and realization hit him. "That was real... You really touched me..." he whipsered. Now the amusement was fading. "Of course it was real, Daniel." he said, frowning, "Did you think it was all in your head? Wait. You did didn't you?" He climbed over to him and traced a finger up his thigh. "Didn't think that it felt that good to be touched by me, hm?"

Danny stared at him and felt a chill in his body when he touched his thigh and moved up. "D-don't touch me." he whispered. He pulled his leg away quickly and looked away. "I can't believe you just...fuck..." He covered his mouth as if he was going to be sick. It felt so good. He loved the feeling of being touched by Vlad and he felt his body craving more of it. Vlad could sense this off of him and kissed his neck despite his hands weekly trying to push him. "And I couldn't believe that I heard you using my name while you touched yourself." he chuckled. "I'm flattered, Daniel, I really am. And I could do more than lend you my hand to help satisfy you."

Without hesitation, Danny pulled away and stood up. He found his pants and tugged them on. "You need to go Vlad. You broke into my house and -" He was interupted when Vlad tugged him into another kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips. Danny moaned against his lips and felt his knees get weak. Vlad moved an arm around him to keep him up. "And you didn't say no. You used me as masturbation material. You wanted me to touch you, you begged me for it, you moaned my name with this sexy mouth of yours." Danny blushed and looked away, unable to protest against anything he just said. 

Vlad took the chance to kiss him again and reach around to grab his ass, slipping his hands in the back of his pants. "You keep acting like you hate me, Daniel, but I'm just your type aren't I? An older man, powerful, not afraid to dominate you." he whispered. Danny shuddered. Now that it was said, he couldn't deny it. He didn't know how to put it into words, but ever since he felt that Vlad was no threat, he only got more and more aggressive, trying to fight off the attraction by blaming everything on him. 

Seeing the look on his face, Vlad let go of him and led him sit back down. "Daniel, I was told what happened to you that made you this way." he whispered, getting on his knees in front of him. Danny's eyes widened when he said that. It was clear what he was talking about. He gripped the leg that was prosthetic and looked away. Vlad stroked his cheek gently. "I know why you're scared and dammit it really pissed me off to think that you were comparing me to the man who did this to you." he growled. "I am a changed man, and your attraction to me doesn't mean I will do anything bad to you. Not anymore. So please, do not fight this anymore."

His words echoed through Danny's head. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears but one managed to sneak down his cheek. It was instantly captured by Vlad's thumb as he wiped it away. "I'll give you time, Daniel. You know where to find me." Vlad whispered. He stood back up and leaned down to kiss him again, more softly this time. He phased back out through his door and left, leaving Danny to lay down and stare at the ceiling. A phantom pain ached where his leg used to be, memories of the pain he experienced combating the thoughts of a future with Vlad, someone he used to hate. Perhaps what happened to him did make him aggressively fight off the feelings of attraction he had. And perhaps Vlad was right. Wanting someone didn't necessarily mean a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me want to write more! ;D


End file.
